Diario de una lombiz
by Anita5867
Summary: Luis es una lombriz que quiere conocer mas alla de su jardin pero las leyes de este lugar no se lo permiten. Él encontrara la forma de irse y talvez descubrira un gran secreto guardado ante las lombrices de donde vive, y las cosas cambiaran mucho despues de esto.
1. La vida de Luis

**Hola a todos pues aqui traigo mi primer fic y se que van a decir de una lombriz? pues asi es, recientemente vi un programa de dibujos animados y trataba (ese capitulo) sobre lombrices y dije por que no contar la vida de una pequeña lombriz.**

 **Por cierto habra partes contadas como si fuera un diario y otras como narracion normal.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **Diario de una lombriz**

 **capitulo 1**

 _Febrero 10_

 _"Querido diario, mi nombre es Luis y vivo en "el floral"ese es el nombre de el lugar dode abita mi grupo, mide 10 metros por 5 metros la superficie y su profundidad es de otros 10 metros (cada lombriz mide maximo 10 cm), este es el jardin lleno de flores de la señorita Lucia, ella cada año asiste a un concurso de flores y nosotros ayudamos al cuidado de sus flores a cambio de unas cuantas hortalizas._

 _Mi grupo tiene ciertos cargos en el trabajo:fertilizadores, recolectores, diceladores, obreros, agentes, y policias, yo soy un recolector pero los padres de toda lombriz aspiran a que su hijo se uno de los dos ultimos que mencione. Tambien existen ciertas reglas establecidas por el lider, Gustavo, y dichas reglas son:_

 _Toda lombirz mayor de 10 años trabajara hasta su muerte._

 _Ninguna lombriz que no sea agente podra salir del territorio._

 _Asistir a todos los orarios asignados para reuniones,comida y otros._

 _No es debido que alguna lombriz entre a casa de la señorita lucia._

 _Las lombrices no deven aprender las coatumbres humanas._

 _Ninguna lombriz matara a los de su especie._

 _Toda lombriz que incumpla una regla sera castigada, expulsada, o en el peor caso fusilada._

 _Yo siempre trabajo duro y cuando tengo oportunidad voy a casa de la señorita Lucia y leo algunos libros de su biblioteca, y ya se que va en contra de dos de las reglas pero no me an descubierto todavia. Cada vez que empieza a caer el sol lo miro y me pregunto que sera del resto del mundo de allá a fuera, me gustaria conocerlo y ver todo lo que dice en los libros._

 _Mi mejor amigo, Carlos es con quien comparto mis ideas y secretos aunque el no este muy de acuerdo.y bueno este diario me lo regalo mi abuelo por mi cumpleaños y lo acabo de empezar."_

*Toc,toc*

-Hijo es ora de levantarse- Dice su padre, David, detras de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ya voy papa- Dice Luis mientras esconde el diario y se levanta de la cama -te espero en el comedor- dice su padre y se retira-.

Luis se alista y pasa a desayunar.-como pasaste la noche hijo- dice su madre, luisa, mientras le sirve el desayuno.

-bien mamá- dice luis, luego acaba su desayuno y se levanta hacia la puerta.

-Adios- dice y sale hacia el trabajo -otro dia en esta jaula- se dice a si mismo y comiensa a trabajar.

 **Pues asta aqui el primer capitulo espero les guste, y por si se preguntan Luis tiene 19. Pongan sus reviews y aporten ideas, si tengo algun error con la ortigrafia por favor aganmelo saber respetuosamente y si quiere que lo continue digalo, lo actualisaré cada fin de semana si me es posible, subire el cap 2 y si asta este no veo positivismo en los reviews pues tendre que pensar en cacelar la historia.**

 **Se que quedo algo corto pero los siguientes seran mas largos este es solo el comienso.**

 **¿Que pasara con él? ¿lo descubriran en la casa?Descubrnlo en el siguiente capitulo,**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Se despide esta escritora.**


	2. El difunto hermano

**Hola a todos aquí traigo el segundo capítulo que espero les guste y hasta ahora no he tenido reviews a excepción de el de Hikaru-nyan (por cierto gracias por tu review y espero tus ideas), pero aparte de esta no hay más en esto me veo obligada a parar el fic por lo menos hasta ver que a alguien más le interese (o que ella me ayude con buenas ideas). Por el momento tengo en mente otras historias que espero sean mejores que esta.**

 **No los entretengo más y les dejo el cap. (me han preguntado si la señorita lucia es una lombriz para aclarar esto no es la dueña de la casa y es humana)**

 **Capítulo 2: El difunto hermano**

Después de trabajar bastante Luis toma un descanso y se encuentra con su amigo Carlos:

-Que tal todo- dice Luis mientras se acerca a Carlos

-Buen día- dice Carlos-por poco y te quedas en la cama todo el día-dice en tono de burla

\- Pues bueno yo no estaba durmiendo estaba escribiendo en el diario que me dio mi abuelo-

-Si como digas . . . oye ya oíste sobre la reunión que organizó Gustavo para esta tarde-

-Si, pues, sobre eso quería pedirte el favor de cubrirme- dice Luis con nerviosismo por la respuesta de Carlos

-olvídalo me he metido en muchos problemas por eso y no me gusta mentir cubriendo a la lombriz que desobedece las reglas- dice Carlos algo molesto

-hay por favor soy tu amigo y sino recuerdas mal yo soy quien siempre te saca de líos- dice Luis rogando

-me sacas de líos en los que tú mismo me has metido- dice Carlos defendiéndose

-será solo por un rato prometo no tardar mucho- dice Luis tratando de convencerlo

"suspiro"-está bien pero espero esta vez si te descubren yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo y gracias, gracias, gracias-dice Luis estrechando y moviendo fuertemente su mano

-¡no me sacudas!-dice Carlos soltando su mano de la de él

-je, je, lo siento- dice luis

Un rato después de trabajar cae la tarde y la reunión comienza, Luis se escabulle con cuidado dentro de la casa y se dirige a la biblioteca mientras Carlos entra a la reunión. Luis empieza a buscar un libro que estaba leyendo y cuando lo encuentra se dispone a terminarlo, el libro trata sobre las maravillas de otros lugares, lugares que Luis siempre había querido visitar, para Luis deberían ser increíbles el libro los describía como lo mejor que alguna vez se haya visto, o al menos lo mejor que nunca Luis había visto en su vida. El abuelo de Luis tenía un sueño ese sueño era salir del territorio rompiendo las reglas e ir a conocer estos lugares pero nunca lo había conseguido, siempre que lo intentaba lo habían descubierto y la última vez que lo intento casi lo fusilan, de no ser porque era viejo ya no estaría, él siempre le contaba historias a Luis sobre todos sus fracasos y la mama de Luis siempre le decía a su el abuelo que dejara de mal aconsejar a Luis pero igual el abuelo seguía contándole las historias.

En la reunión:

-bienvenidos todos a la reunión- dijo Gustavo –y gracias por venir. Pues bueno esta reunión se centra básicamente en una lombriz que hace poco agredió a un oficial de policía, como todos saben esta prohibido agredir a los de tu especie, y saben que esta regla existe por la historia de mi hermano-,-ya va a empezar- susurro Carlos quejándose-les refrescare la memoria- dice Gustavo comenzando su historia- cuando yo era un niño mi madre murió y me quede con mi hermano y mi padre, pero mi padre no nos quería, él nunca nos cuidó, lo único que hacía era salir con sus amigos mientras mi hermano y yo nos quedábamos solos en casa extrañando a mamá, cuando los dos cumplimos 18 mi padre nos echó de la casa, pero mi hermano discutió con él por habernos echado y empezaron a golpearse trate de detener a mi padre pero él me aventó y me dejo inocente, cuando desperté y vi a mi hermano en el suelo y a mi padre parado llorando junto a él, en ese momento comprendí que él estaba muerto y que mi padre era el autor del crimen, ese día me fui lejos y jamás volví a ver a mi padre- Gustavo hiso una pequeña pausa tratando de verse adolorido- y bueno no quiero que nadie tenga que contar mi historia por eso el castigo del agresor fue la expulsión y el oficial está gravemente herido pero vivo, y con esto termina la reflexión, a continuación pasaran los recolectores al frente para hablar sobre su trabajo- al escuchar esto Carlos se alarmo, Gustavo iba a notar que Luis no estaba, y él ya estaba tardando demasiado.

-vamos Luis apúrate o te fusilaran-pensaba Carlos mientras iba hacia el frente, cuando llegaron todos los recolectores al frente Gustavo le pregunto – ¿Dónde está Luis?- y Carlos respondió-no lo veo desde la mañana-mintió, -vayan a buscarlo y busquen en la casa- le dijo a un grupo de policías-espero que tu amigo tenga una buena excusa para no presentarse- le advirtió a Carlos, el paso saliva y espero que no lo encontraran en la casa de lucia.

Mientras tanto con Luis:

Apenas había terminado de leer el libro bostezo y miro la hora-ya es muy tarde- dijo y escucho a los policías acercarse, trato de ocultarse pero al hacerlo dejo caer el libro, este hiso un gran estruendo, el simplemente se metió detrás de otro libro esperando no ser descubierto,

Al momento llegaron varios policías a la habitación y uno de ellos se acercó mucho al libro y cuando miro detrás no vio a nadie, pues Luis se metió en un pequeño agujero estrecho entre dos libros, para suerte de él el policía no avanzo más, en ese momento se recostó bastante fuerte contra el libro, provocando que el cayera junto con este y quedara al descubierto, en medio de la sala, con todos los policías mirándolo,

-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, ¿no es el nieto del fugitivo?- dijo el coronel pablo en tono de burla-sabes perfectamente que estas incumpliendo con las reglas pero no te importa, definitivamente eres igual a ese viejo loco de tu abuelo-él y los otros policías empezaron a burlarse

-¡ya basta!-grito- no tienes derecho a tratar así a mi abuelo-antes de que pudiera decir algo más un policía lo empujo al piso y el coronel dijo- y tú no tienes derecho a venir aquí, además tu abuelo es un criminal igual que tu-termino él y lo llevaron con Gustavo.

Lo tiraron frente a él y el coronel dijo-aquí está el muchacho, mis hombres y yo lo encontramos en casa de la señorita lucia al parecer leyendo los mismos libros que el criminal de su abuelo-recalco

-así que no solo faltas a la reunión también vas a la casa y lees, mirando que sabes leer letra humana te regalare un reglamento para que lo leas-dice Gustavo en tono sarcástico-pero eso sería darte un regalo por incumplir no una ni dos, más bien tres delas reglas-dice gritando lo último-mi querido Luis tu castigo será que siempre que salgas de casa habrá un policía cuidándote, tendrás que trabajar extra, no podrás dirigirle a nadie la palabra a excepción de tus familiares, y el policía será el coronel, el mismo te educara y corregirá tus malas costumbres por un año-

-¡¿un año?!- replico Luis –está usted loco- agrego su madre allí presente-

-es eso o lo podre en la orca mañana temprano-dijo amenazador, Luis solo asintió y se quedó en silencio-bueno tráiganlo al cuartel tengo que hablar con el- dijo Gustavo mientras lo dirigía-pero antes hay una y solo una forma de que te rebaje algo de tiempo, y eso implica delatar a tus ayudantes en esto, como talvez tu amiguito Carlos- dijo señalando al nombrado-entonces tienes algo que decir-

-no- dijo Luis mirando a su amigo y agachando la cabeza

\- pero que lindo su amigo tapa las mentiras del otro-dice sarcástico- en ese entonces vámonos ya-dice Gustavo y se dirige al cuartel

En el cuartel entran en una habitación algo oscura, en esta hay una mesa con dos cillas y algo de sangre en el piso, Gustavo cierra la puerta detrás de él y queda dentro solo con Luis

-toma asiento Luis- dice señalando la silla pero él se queda al lado de la puerta

-¿usted no se va a sentar?- pregunta Luis confundido

-no- responde-el coronel va a iniciar con tu educación –

En eso entra el coronel- lo dejo en sus manos coronel- dice Gustavo y sale por la puerta –vaya un nuevo recluta para torturar – dice el coronel-empecemos-. . . . .

Dos horas después termina la instrucción, aunque en realidad no había sido mucho tiempo, pero, para Luis habían pasados días, el coronel lo dejo en casa y puso a sus hombres a cuidarla, Luis entro y vio a sus padres en la sala esperándolo "genial" peso el, entro sin decir una palabra tratando de pasar de esta charla pero no obtuvo mucha suerte.

-Luis del floral ven aquí ahora mismo, o acaso creíste fue muy bueno lo que hiciste-dijo su padre subiendo algo la voz

En eso Luis se detuvo, dio un gran suspiro y dijo – no tengo muchas ganas de hablar-

su padre furioso dijo – no tienes opción jovencito, puedes ser mayor de edad pero no significa que puedes hacer lo que te plazca-y se puso en frente de Luis

Luis no tuvo de otra y se sentó en el sofá-yo tan solo quería…-pero no termino porque su padre lo interrumpió- nada –dijo David-no quiero tus escusas, tu cometiste un error aun sabiendo que era incorrecto lo que hacías, te dejaste llenar de ideas de tu abuelo y no hiciste caso a las reglas, en realidad tienes suerte que el líder dio tu castigo porque yo te abría castigado unos cinco años- dijo desprendiendo chispas de su cabeza

-no seas tan duro con el –dijo su madre-está bajo mucha presión- agrego, ella empezó a discutir con David

-es malo lo que hizo y quieres que lo deje así-

-el solo quería algo de libertad-

-nuestro hijo es un criminal-

-él no es un criminal es solo un joven curioso-

-el ya no es un niño, es grande y nunca presta atención a lo que digo, nunca hace más que andar con su amigote ese hablando de bobadas-y siguieron discutiendo, Luis no soporto más- ¡silencio!-grito –tu nunca me presta atención papá y crees conocerme mucho, me voy a mi cuarto y no me busquen- dijo enojado, fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe, se tiró en la cama e intento pensar pero le fue imposible su cabeza era un huracán de problemas, él tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, mientras él tenía la tercera guerra mundial en su cerebro, escucho un ruido de adentro de su armario así que se acercó y de repente alguien salto sobre él y sintió un metal frio posándose en su cuello, por un momento pensó que era su fin, el individuo alzo su brazo con este objeto, empezó a descender rápidamente y lo enterró en. . . . . . .

 **Y hasta aquí este cap, lamento dejarlos en suspenso pero así son las cosas, si preguntan el abuelo de Luis es de parte de su madre y se llama Thomas, con respecto al tercer cap tendré que pensar si subirlo o no. En fin actualizo los sábados y ya saben dejar sus reviews con que les gustaría que colocara en el fic, sus queja acerca del fic (o de la ortografía) y sus dudas.**

 **Se despide Anita5867 con mucho sueño.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Bye**


	3. El escape

**Hola de nuevo, pues aquí llego el tercer cap de la historia y con respecto a lo de parar la historia lo estuve pensando y decidí por ahora no hacerlo (crean que lo pensé demasiado esta semana he estado muy ocupada con deberes y otras cosas), y para mejor esta semana tengo exámenes así que por esto tarde en subir el cap crean que he estado muy ocupada y casi no he tenido inspiración, Bueno pues no los entretengo y que comience el cap. (por cierto el otro lo subiré a más tardar el domingo)**

 **Capítulo 3: El escape**

El individuo alzo su brazo con este objeto, empezó a descender rápidamente y lo enterró en el suelo, Luis quedo bastante sorprendido ante esto, el individuo se levantó y Luis pudo reconocer que era su abuelo

-en realidad pensaste que ibas a morir-se burló el-ja, ja, ja hubieras visto tu cara de espanto-

-hay abuelo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí dentro?-pregunto Luis

-no mucho-dice parando de reír-vine para contarte una historia-

-no abuelo ya tengo suficientes problemas como para escuchar otro de tus fracasos-respondió el algo molesto

-pues que mal que mi nieto no quiera escuchar la historia que ni siquiera es mía si no de su madre que casi escapo alguna vez, pero bueno eso ya no importa te dejo solo con tus problemas-dijo con algo de sarcasmo

-¿cómo has dicho?-dijo Luis sorprendido

-ahora si te interesa, ¿no es así? –dijo su abuelo

-pues… bueno creo que se oye interesante – dijo Luis- ¿podrías contarme la historia?-

-claro pues a eso vine-dijo su abuelo y comenzó el relato –veras cuando tu madre tenía tu edad era una rebelde o como más somos discriminados una criminal, ella rompía muy seguido las reglas y no lo hacía sola, siempre andaba con Estefany y Leonardo, los cuales hacían todo esto en grupo, yo nunca la moleste mucho por esto ya que yo siempre había sido así, pero como dicen por ahí las lombrices cambian y cuando ella conoció a David empezó a seguir las reglas, tu padre siempre a sido correcto y ella simplemente lo siguió, y en fin la historia que te voy a contar trata del mayor intento de escape de tu madre. un día ella se sentía harta de los castigos y las reglas, fue entonces cuando decidió irse, su plan era que como en la tarde había reunión saldría de allí por un pequeño túnel que había hecho, así fue comenzó la reunión y lentamente salió, fue hacia el hoyo pero alguien la había seguido sin que ella lo notara, estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que alguien la alaba, ese alguien era David, el le dijo que no lo hiciera pero, ella no se iba a quedar así que le dijo a David que se fuera con ella pero el rechazo y la convencido de quedarse, poco después descubrieron el hoyo y lo cubrieron, y desde ese entonces ella sigue las reglas –dijo el algo desilusionado

-pero ¿Por qué me cuentas esta historia?-pregunto Luis algo confundido

-porque tú debes hacer lo mismo-dijo señalándolo con su bastón

-¡que! Te refieres a escapar acaso estás loco?-dijo Luis sorprendido

-pues si, escapar, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, eres muy inteligente y tú tienes lo que se necesita para descubrir la verdad detrás de Gustavo-

-¿secreto?-dijo Luis ingenuo

-sí, dicen que detrás de sus reglas e historia hay algo más que solo el bienestar de nosotros, y aparte de ello tú debes explorar el mundo fuera de aquí, no debes quedarte por nada, y de seguro tu mama se sentiría orgullosa de ti silo hicieras-

-mi mama, no lo creo lo que cuentas fue antes y además que hay de papa, no creo que a él le guste mucho-

-lo sé pero cuando vuelvas y descubras lo de Gustavo cambiara de parecer-

\- y como estas tan seguro de que lo voy a hacer?-

-simplemente te conozco y sé que odias este lugar, además así podrías compensar todo lo que le as echo pasar a tu amigo-

-te refieres a ir con él?-

-si- dijo tomas – espero lo logres, y te deseo suerte-al decir esto se paró y salió por la ventana-solo espero no olvides lo que te regale-

 **Pov. Luis**

Mi abuelo acababa de irse y yo trataba de procesar lo que había dicho, me parecía algo sorprendente lo se mi mama y la idea de escapar sonaba genial pero," por otro lado era solo una idea, es casi imposible salir de esta jaula y un buen plan no sería solo salir por la puerta, es más ahora tenía que buscar forma de decirle a Carlos, hay esto es demasiada presión" en eso escuche un golpe en la puerta que me hiso salir de mis pensamientos-no quiero hablar- dije molesto suponiendo que era mi papa-amigo sal de allí- al escuchar esa vos me di cuenta de que era Carlos así que me pare de la cama y abrí la puerta –hola lo siento pensé que era papa- dije rascándomela nuca- no te preocupes pénese que estabas molesto por lo de la reunión- bien era cierto que él me había abandonado allí pero igual él me había dejado claro que no quería meterse en problemas y no pensaba delatar a mi amigo, él nunca lo había hecho. porque habría de molestarme- claro que no estoy molesto contigo, lo estoy con papa y con Gustavo- realmente talvez un poco con mama pero creo que de una u otra forma lo que dijo mi abuelo me hiso relajarme, en ese momento me acorde de lo último que dijo "no olvides lo que te regale" voltee a mirar debajo de mi cama y allí esta ese diario que por alguna razón mi abuelo me había dado ¿acaso él sabía que esto pasaría?¿lo tenía planeado?¿este diario era algo significativo para él? La duda empezó a llenar mi cabeza, eran muchas preguntas y muy poco tiempo para responderlas, esto se unió al estrés que tenía sentía un dolor de cabeza fuerte, estaba mirando el diario y toque mi cabeza por el dolor que sentía en ella- Luis te sientes bien?- vi una mano pasar cerca de mi cara y reaccione – oye me estas preocupando- dijo mi amigo –no es nada solo estaba pensando y…- -y te entretuviste mucho en tus pensamientos saliendo de la realidad, lo sé, siempre quedas de esa forma al contarme las historias de tu abuelo-me interrumpió el – pues ahora que lo mencionas quería contarte algo que él me dijo pero en otro lugar aquí adentro no es seguro- dije dirigiéndome afuera, Carlos solo me siguió, en la sala seguían mis padres discutiendo, pasamos de tal forma que no nos notaran salir y alcance a escuchar algo de la discusión

\- deberíamos dejarlo ser algo más libre-dijo mama

\- él es igual a ti, podría pasarle algo y además sabes que un criminal no representa nada bueno-dijo papa

\- estas diciendo que yo era una criminal-

-eso eras de no haber sido porque yo te detuve y corregí estarías en prisión o muerta en las afueras de aquí-

\- en primera tu no me has corregido en nada, si tuviera la oportunidad hubiera salido de aquí hace mucho-

\- y porque no lo hiciste si en verdad lo deseas-

-porque no pienso dejar a Luis solo y por lo mismo que no me fui aquella vez, porque no te quiero dejar solo, pero parece eso ya no importarte- vi que trato de contener las lagrimas

-*suspiro* si me importa pero es peligroso haya afuera, no has escuchado lo que cuenta Gustavo-

\- como sabes eso si nunca sales de aquí, y si no es tan malo como él lo dice, siempre he pensado como muchos que miente, hay algo que nos oculta-

Al escuchar eso empecé a dudar menos de huir y darme cuenta que lo que contaba el abuelo era verdad, por suerte Carlos no escucho nada salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a la superficie.

 **Fin pov. Luis**

Ellos llegaron a la superficie y se ocultaron detrás de una gran roca sin saber que una extraña figura los observaba de lejos

-Mira sé que tengo este problema pero mi abuelo estuvo ablando con migo y creo que tiene razón en que deberíamos escapar-

\- espera te refieres a romper otra regla-

-asi es, y pues podemos ir los dos fuera de aquí, sin más reglas-

-y que hay de tus padres-

-por eso no te preocupes, solo quiero saber ¿me acompañaras?-

-la verdad no me parece muy bueno pero lo hare-

Empezaron a organizar el plan, en unos días habría una reunión y esto lo podían aprovechar, días después en la reunión los dos salieron y se infiltraron en la casa de lucia, ella iba a salir y ellos irían con ella- alto- se escuchó detrás de ellos, era el policía que cuidaba de Luis y otros más, ellos voltearon a ver, ya no faltaba mucho para salir, afuera había un señor en una motocicleta a punto de partir, Luis salto cayendo en ella – vamos Carlos salta- el mencionado lo vio voltio a ver a las otras lombrices que se acercaban velozmente –lo siento Luis- dijo él y salto dentro del territorio – pero que haces Carlos-,-lo correcto- dijo para Luego ver a los policías rodeándolo, el solo levanto ambos brazos, la moto arranco y Luis vio como lentamente se alejaba de allí –porque Carlos- dijo desesperanzado, mientras su abuelo lo observaba irse – te deseo suerte mi nieto-.

A la reunión llegaron los policías con Carlos apresado, sangrando y lleno de moretones

-que paso aquí- pregunto Gustavo dirigiéndose al policía

-trato de escapar con su amigo, logramos detenerlo pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Luis-

\- pues tu amigo te abandono, o me equivoco-dijo dirigiéndose a Carlos

-él no me abandono yo decidí quedarme-

-vaya pues que valiente pero por encubrir a tu amigo, ayudarlo, e intentar escapar tendrás un gran castigo, que pena que no te fuiste con el- dijo Gustavo sarcástico y terminando con una pequeña risa malvada- llévenselo el castigo para este gusano será el 404-dijo el a lo que todos los presentes hicieron un oooooh sorprendidos. Con David y luisa- te dije que debíamos cuidarlo más y ahora escapo- dijo David- solo espero que este bien-dijo luisa-que este bien no durara ni dos segundos allá afuera todo esto es tu culpa-dijo David enfadado- la culpa de esto la tengo yo- dijo tomas llegando-yo le dije que lo hiciera, tiene la astucia eso fue…-,-lo que siempre quise- interrumpió luisa.

Mientras tanto con Luis él estaba en esa moto pensando, en lo que había pasado ahora estaba solo y su amigo a merced de Gustavo, pero ya no podía volver solo empeoraría las cosas, de repente la moto dio un pequeño brinco con una piedra y Luis salió a volar, al caer se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y callo inconsciente.

 **Y aquí el final del cap lo iba a hacer más largo que esto pero como bien mencione no tengo tiempo, en cuanto a actualizar el fic lo actualizare comúnmente el viernes así sea algo tarde (claro está que lo hare después de publicar el cuarto cap) pero en fin no olviden que sus reviews animan mucho a seguir la historia.**

 **¿Qué pasara con Luis? ¿Quién es la figura misteriosa? ¿Qué es el castigo 404? Dejen las respuestas a esta preguntas en los reviews y que quieren que le agrega a la historia (todo es válido menos que un pájaro se traje a Luis y luego el pájaro sea devorado por un gato y así es esto va para Nikodi) (si se preguntan nunca abandonaré un fic pero en caso que no quiera seguirlo subiré como último cap un resumen de la historia o algo que me dé la esperanza de en un futuro continuarlo)**

 **Y sin más que decir se despide esta escritora que tiene que repasar para evaluaciones**

 **Nos leemos pronto, Bye**


	4. ¿Quien eres?

**Hola a todos aquí traigo otro cap del fic, muchas gracias por seguirlo y bueno me parece que me siguen quedando algo cortos los capítulos pero esto ocurre por mi falta de tiempo, aparte de esto hoy terminan evaluaciones sin embargo puede que siga algo ocupada, pero no pienso tardar más en actualizar que hasta los sábados para subir un cap y casi estoy en vacaciones (en esta no tardare mucho es actualizar).Gracias a Hikaru-nyan por su review, me alegra que te emocione. Y sin más que comienza el cap.**

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Quién eres?**

Luis estaba inconsciente, lentamente abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue una lámpara que alumbraba la habitación donde él estaba, Luis pensó que talvez todo había sido un mal sueño pero esta idea se desvaneció rápido al observar la habitación, esta era rara, las paredes tenían delgadas grietas, el techo era muy alto, era redonda y no estaba hecha de tierra, lo cual hiso que Luis se diera cuenta de que realmente no fue un sueño y había caído de esa moto, en la cabeza de Luis surgieron muchas preguntas "¿Dónde estoy?¿cómo llegue aquí?¿dónde está mi diario?" de tantas preocupaciones a Luis le dolió la cabeza se llevó la mano a ella, sintió algo suave y blando -¿Qué es esto se preguntó a sí mismo, en ese momento a la habitación entro una figura extraña, tenía una capa gris puesta, se acercó lentamente a él

-buenos días bello durmiente- dijo con una pequeña risilla y se quitó la capucha de la capa, era una lombriz aunque tenía una piel más rojiza que la de Luis

-¿Quién eres y como llegue aquí?- pregunto Luis confundido

-mi nombre es Jessica pero me dicen jess, y después de que cayeras de esa moto estabas inconsciente así que te traje aquí Luis-dijo Jessica

-pues eso tiene sentido… espera ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿cómo sabes que caí de una moto?- dijo Luis

-eso no te lo puedo decir, solo te puedo decir que te he estado siguiendo- dijo Jess algo intranquila

-¿Cómo has dicho?, ¿me has estado siguiendo? Y ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?-dijo Luis exasperándose

-mira simplemente no te lo puedo decir, todo lo tendrás que saber a su tiempo-dijo ella calmándolo

-*suspiro* bien solo dime dónde está mi diario y la salida- dijo desalentado

Jessica tomo el diario de un estante y dijo-aquí está tu diario pero tienes que descansar para que esa herida mejore-

-pero, yo- dijo Luis, Jessica tomo una de sus manos- calma, sé que quieres irte pero ahora no es momento, prometo decirte todo después- Luis solo asintió y se decidió a recostarse, Jessica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, al salir vio una sombra extraña pero esta desapareció rápidamente, Jessica prefirió simplemente seguir su camino.

 **Pov. Jessica**

Después de ver como estaba Luis decidí salir a tomar aire y a pensar: ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?, me habían dicho que era ágil e inteligente pero a mí me parece más testarudo y lento, no sé qué hacer, claro lo que me decir "déjalo conocer este mundo así el comprenderá su propósito" me gustaría saber de cual propósito hablaban pero parece ser que ni el mismo Luis lo sabe, y ahora yo tengo que ayudarlo a descubrirlo o bueno acompañarlo ¿Por qué mi abuelo no me dijo dicho propósito? Lo último que recuerdo que me dijo es que lo animara cuando se sintiera débil, y porque estaría débil en realidad no lo entiendo, y no sé cómo le voy a decir lo de quien soy pero de eso yo me encargare después, di un suspiro y dije – será mejor conseguir algún transporte-, en eso vi a un pájaro y supuse ese sería el transporte perfecto.

 **Pov. Normal**

En el jardín de lucia, o mejor dicho en el cuartel general de Gustavo se encontraba Carlos esperando a que el mencionado, Gustavo, tomara una decisión

– veamos- dijo Gustavo – trataste de escapar con el rebelde ese y quieres que te rebaje el castigo?, en realidad estas asustado pero lo are solo por no haber terminado tu cometido a diferencia del criminal de Luis, pero, tu castigo seguirá siendo lo mismo, siete años de servicio militar sin descanso, no volverás a ver a tu familia, y el ser tratado como un esclavo por tus superiores, lo único que voy a cambiar es que no morirás después de estos siete años ¿quedo claro?- Carlos solo asintió, Gustavo dio una pequeña risa y dijo – en ese entonces llévenselo, el castigo 404 comienza ahora- en eso dos policías se lo llevaron, Gustavo se dirigió al coronel- asegúrese de que aprenda la lección- este contesto

\- no se preocupe señor, serán unos muy largos años para este gusano-

Volviendo con Luis él se paró de la cama y decidió salir, vio a un ave que venía justo a agarrarlo y trato de moverse de allí pero lo único que consiguió es que el ave lo capturara con mayor facilidad

\- no quiero morir- dijo el

\- tranquilo bebe llorón – dijo una voz proveniente de encima del ave

-porque tienes que hacer esto- dijo Luis algo molesto

\- porque me divierto al verte asustado- dijo jess

\- me vas a subir o qué?- dijo Luis de bazos cruzados

-está bien- dijo jess para luego hacer que el ave lanzara a Luis y luego callera encima de esta detrás de Jessica- ya está gruñón-dijo jess

\- gracias – dijo Luis sarcástico

-él es Pit el pájaro-dijo jess presentando al ave

\- un placer señor gruñón- dijo el ave imitando a jess

-genial ahora son dos que soportar, mi nombre es Luis y me agrada mi nombre- dijo Luis molesto

-vamos Luis solo es jugando-dijo jess calmándolo

-como sea ¿porque estamos sobre un ave?-pregunto el

-porque Pit no ayudara a conocer más allá de este lugar- respondió jess

-próxima parada la selva – dijo pit

\- y como sabes que quiero conocer más del mundo?- dijo Luis dirigiéndose a jess

-intuición- dijo ella

\- si como no- dijo Luis rodando los ojos

-vasta de discutir par de tortolos- dijo pit interviniendo a lo que ambos respondieron un- ¡hey!-

 **Y hasta aquí llega el cap. Lo prometido es deuda, y bueno quiero que digan que lugares quieren que visiten este trio, no sé si ya dije en donde vivía lucia pero si ya lo dije lo cambio, vive en Brasil, rio de janeiro.**

 **¿Qué pasara con el trio? ¿Que será años después de Carlos? ¿Quién es jess y porque conoce a Luis?**

 **Lo sabrán en el siguiente cap. Quería hacer este más largo pero ya saben cuestiones de tiempo, y el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pero después de eso mis padres verán mis notas y si me fue mal no me dejaran utiliza el computador ni el celular, pero si esto pasa les avisare en mi perfil.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, bye.**


	5. selva o pesadilla

**Hola queridos lectores he aquí el quinto capítulo de esta fabulosa historia, agradezco a todos los que leen y siguen este fic(aunque no comentan mucho), también gracias a mew necochan por su review. Ya sé que es algo raro que una lombriz controle un ave siendo que estas usualmente las comen pero en la historia pit es un amigo de jess, por ultimo quiero aclarar que hay dos figuras (o sombras) misteriosas estas son jess y alguien más que no es exactamente amistoso, y en fin ya no hago más spoiler y los dejo con el cap.**

 **Capítulo 5: Selva o pesadilla**

El trio había llegado a la selva, pit decidió bajar para ver mejor el lugar, jess fue la primera en bajar y Luis el segundo o eso se suponía pero el no bajo

-¿quieres una invitación?- dijo jess

-¿porque no vas tú y nosotros volvemos al aire?- dijo Luis algo nervioso

-te veo asustado Luis-dijo jess

-ja, asustado yo, claro que no es solo que la verdad me gustaría ver esto desde arriba- dijo señalando arriba

-¡voltea una araña!-grito jess

\- ¡haaaaaaaa! No me comas por favor- dijo Luis temblando pero cuando miro no había nada y miro con enojo a jess

-conque no estas asustado eh, pit bájalo-dijo jess, pit se sacudió echando a Luis directo al piso

-¡auch! Bien si estoy asustado, ¿feliz?, podemos irnos por favor-dijo suplicando

-No-respondió jess- no nos vamos, tienes que conocer esto, además no escapaste de allá para acobardarte y volver cierto?-dijo ella

-es cierto Luis, sabes yo vivía en este lugar te va a encantar-dijo pit

-haaay está bien pero solo no me azutes de nuevo-dijo el dirigiéndose a jess

-no prometo nada-dijo ella y emprendió camino para adentrarse en la selva

Llevaban caminando un largo rato y se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, Luis se escondió detrás de jess cuando salió una pantera-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se escuchó un grito proveniente de Luis-tranquilo- le dijo jess-no es peligroso-concluyo-p-pero es una bestia salvaje!-dijo Luis- ¡¿a quién llamas bestia?!-dijo el recién llegado-no le hagas caso, solo está asustado- dijo jess dirigiéndose a la pantera-saben nunca había visto dos lombrices fuera de sus madrigueras-dijo la pantera-eso es porque él quería salir del hoyo de donde vivía y conocer otros lugares- explico jess-pues en ese entonces no deben conocer mucho de por aquí, les parece si les doy un tour?-pregunto la pantera- nos encantaría-contesto jess-porque tuve que venir a esta pesadilla-se quejó Luis-hey yo no muerdo o no siempre-dijo la pantera- suban a mi lomo- dicho esto se inclinó para que ellos pudieran subir, cuando subieron se incorporó y dijo –sosténganse fuerte- y salió corriendo, en el camino les explicaba cosas sobre las plantas y su forma de vivir, relato hechos de los humanos que dañaban la selva, también que los turistas iban a tomar fotos y a contaminar más, Luis prestaba atención pero en un momento dejo de escuchar lo que la pantera decía y pensaba "¿Qué será de Carlos, de mis padres y de mi abuelo?¿que estará haciendo Gustavo con ellos?, talvez está torturando a Carlos o dándole una paliza a mi abuelo, en realidad no lo sé solo espero estén bien, pensé que salir de allí sería algo bueno, pero, creo que ya no pienso lo mismo, por mi culpa muchas cosas malas pueden estar pasando allá, ¿Por qué Carlos tenía que quedarse?¿porque lo deje allá?, no sé qué hacer, jess tiene razón en que Salí de allá para conocer esto y que volver sería una pérdida de tiempo pero en realidad me siento muy culpable por lo que allí pudiera pasar, y si yo volviera talvez podría arreglar un poco las cosas aunque talvez solo las empeoraría más de lo que ya están, realmente no sé qué es lo que debo hacer" pararon y los pasajeros bajaron del lomo del gran animal-fue un placer conocerlos pero empieza a oscurecer y yo debo irme-dijo este, luego desapareció rápidamente entre los arbustos, Luis estaba cabizbajo y con una cara deprimida y Jessica noto esto- creo que es mejor refugiarnos, pit puedes ir por unas ramitas?-dijo jess- claro , de paso comeré un poco- dicho esto se fue volando, jess miro a Luis

–oye Luis te pasa algo?- pregunto ella

\- en realidad si pero no es nada- dijo Luis

\- fue algo que dije que te molesto?- pregunto jess

-no, claro que no es solo que…

-Luis prefirió no decirlo- dime Luis, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo jess

-yo… pues…estoy preocupado-dijo Luis

\- es por tu amigo verdad-

-sí, la verdad me siento culpable por lo que Gustavo pueda hacerl mi familia y si volviera talvez podría ayudarlos-

-oye sé que esto es duro pero ellos están bien, no puedes regresar ahora, si lo haces talvez no puedas volver a salir o peor aún, si vuelves quizá nunca volverás a ver la luz del día, con las regla de ese Gustavo seguro te fusilara-

-lo sé-

-mira yo estoy aquí contigo, ahora no te preocupes por eso, mejor disfruta del viaje-

-tienes razón, gracias jess-dijo Luis para luego darle un abrazo a Jessica, cuando se soltaron de abrazo Jessica dijo señalando un agujero en un árbol- allí podríamos refugiarnos-

Luego de un rato llego pit con las ramas, las coloco en el interior de agujero como un nido, los tres se recostaron en este y cayeron dormidos, alguien de lejos los espiaba, este vio que estaban dormidos y se fue de allí, fue donde un águila en la que monto velozmente y esta voló hacia la ciudad, el águila lo dejo en el techo de un local, el sujeto se metió por un agujero a una especie de ático, solo que más pequeño y con cajas vacías, el sujeto se acercó a un lagar que tenía una pequeña luz-están en la selva- dijo este , con quien estaba hablando estaba sentado en una silla de espaldas al sujeto- buen trabajo, hay que ponerles algo de peligro ¿no lo crees?- dijo el de espaldas- se refiere a cobra?- pregunto el sujeto-así es llámalo y dile su misión pero dile que los deje con vida- dijo el de la silla-a la orden- dicho esto el sujeto dio media vuelta para salir- espera, algo más, no dejes de vigilarlos y averigua de donde viene esa chica, entendido?-dijo el superior-entendido dijo el sujeto misterioso para luego salir de allí y montar su águila.

La noche era fría y siniestra pero más lo era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle a Luis, Jessica y pit, este sujeto misterioso era astuto y tenía sus planes aunque siguiera ordenes de alguien esto no sería así por mucho tiempo, este sujeto tenía un aspecto horrible, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una gran cicatriz en este, también tenía su capa color negro y un cinturón con una navaja, en resumen era un asesino a sangre fría con un remordimiento que guardaba para sí , y este sería la causa de su traición ante su jefe, por más que el pasado de estos dos no era muy lejano no se llevaban del todo bien y esto le proporcionaría múltiples problemas a Luis en un futuro.

 **Pues hasta aquí el cap, la verdad casi no lo puedo escribir tenía otras cosas que hacer pero lo escribí y aquí está justo a tiempo, no olviden sus reviews.**

 **¿Quién es este sujeto misterioso? ¿Quién es su superior? ¿Qué tienen en contra de Luis? ¿Qué será de pobre Luis ante estos dos? comenten que creen acerca de esto, no olviden que pueden aportar ideas.**

 **Bueno pues tengo sueño, asi que voy a la cama**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo**

 **Se despide esta escritora, bye.**


	6. misterios y mas misterios

**Hola queridos lectores lamento no haber actualizado en vacaciones pero no tenía inspiración y me castigaron esta semana y no lo pude actualizar, pero me entro inspiración y lo pude seguir. Además ahora estoy escribiendo otra historia con mew neckochan y se llama cami y los agentes y la podrán encontrar en el perfil de ella.**

 **Sin más aquí el cap.**

 **Capítulo 6: misterios**

El sujeto llego a una cueva, allí dejo una nota en el suelo y desapareció rápidamente luego fue a una guarida que tenía en lo alto de un edificio, dentro de este lugar se encontraba un chico (lombriz) unos tres años mayor que Luis, este estaba dormido

-¡despierta!- grito el sujeto provocando que el muchacho pegara un brinco y callera de donde estaba

-¿podrías ser más gentil a la próxima?-dijo el chico levantándose

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-pregunto el sujeto

-pues descansando-respondió el muchacho

-se supone que deberías ir a buscarla-dijo el sujeto

-tranquilo ya lo hare-dijo el muchacho despreocupado

-ya lo harás, es todo, no sé qué sea capaz de hacer ese chico y mi superior los quieres a ambos bajo su custodia-dijo el sujeto exasperándose y sacudiendo al muchacho

-okey, okey cálmate la buscare después-trato de calmarlo el muchacho- sabes que también me preocupa-termino el

-que sea mañana en la noche- le dijo el sujeto más calmado

-en la noche porque?-dijo el muchacho

-porque en el día va a ir cobra-dijo el sujeto

-espera, le pediste a cobra que la buscara por mi o que atemorizara a los dos?-le pregunto el muchacho

-mi superior me mando para que cobra le dé una paliza-contesto el sujeto

-acaso enloqueciste, ¿acaso no quieres que la busque para traerla sin un rasguño?- le recordó el muchacho

-tranquilo le dije que les diera ventaja además ella es muy buena en lucha-respondió el sujeto

A la mañana siguiente el trio siguió su recorrido, vieron diversos animales – me gusta cualquiera que no me coma- le decía Luis a Jessica

–De acuerdo entonces te gustaría tirarte al lago de allí por esta cascada- dijo ella señalando una gran caída

\- no- respondió Luis

-pero el lago no te va a comer- dijo jess para luego empujar a Luis a la gran caída lanzándose detrás de el

\- p-p-porque lo hi-hiciste- le grito Luis con vos temblorosa mientras caía

– Porque es divertido verte asustado- dijo jess entre risas, justo cuando estaban a centímetros de caer al lago pit llego volando y los atrapo quedando ambos en su lomo, Luis tenía los ojos cubiertos con sus manos

jess le dijo- ya no estamos cayendo-a lo que Luis respondió- cállate por tu culpa estamos a punto de morir y no me importa que ya.. No ..Estemos… cayendo- dijo esto último pausado y quitando sus manos de su cara para poder apreciar la vista de su vuelo por el lago saliendo a volar sobre los árboles, admirando un bello paisaje, pero de repente algo tomo a pit de una pata y el dolor de este agarre lo mando al suelo dejando a Luis y a Jessica estrellados en un árbol

-asique tu eres Luis- dijo cobra

-como sabes mi nombre- le pregunto este

-eso no te incumbe- dijo lanzándose a morderlo pero fue detenido por jess la cual le golpeo el rostro

-no te nos acerques- le dijo ella cobra gruño y lanzo su cola contra ellos derribándolos, no los dejo levantarse para seguir golpeándolos y luego lanzarlos, se lanzó a morder a jess, ella estaba indefensa trato de moverse pero le fue imposible de no ser porque Luis se interpuso golpeándolo

-creo que ya tienen suficiente, nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo cobra y desapareció de la escena

-gracias Luis- dijo Jessica parándose

-denada, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Luis

-si pero parece que pit no- dijo señalando al inconsciente ave en el suelo

-que se supone que hagamos?-pregunto Luis

-ayúdame a cargarlo conozco a alguien que nos ayudara-le respondió jess

-bien solo espero no romperme la espalda-dijo Luis y los dos lo cargaron hasta un árbol

-¡sam!-grito jess y un ave muy parecida a pit bajo del árbol

-que le paso- pregunto aquella ave

-lo mordió cobra-le dijo jess, en un movimiento rápido el ave tomo a pit y subió a los tres a un agujero que había en el árbol, este agujero conectaba con otros

-ustedes quédense aquí yo lo curare- dijo el ave llevándoselo a uno de esos agujeros

-conoces a esa serpiente?- le pregunto Luis a jess

-no, claro que no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo jess nerviosa

-porque dijiste que lo mordió cobra-respondió luis

-pues era una cobra-dijo jess

\- bueno y quien es esa ave?-pregunto Luis

-él es sam es el hermano de pit-dijo jess

Después de un rato salió sam- estará bien, por suerte no tiene veneno-

-qué alivio- dijo jess – él es Luis-le presento

-lo sé, yo soy sam y tienes mucha suerte de venir con mi hermano o serias mi almuerzo-le amenazo sam

-gracias eso supongo-dijo Luis y sam salió volando y se paró en otra rama-¿Cuál es su problema?-le pregunto Luis a jess

-tranquilo el no siempre ha sido así-dijo jess

-y que paso con el-dijo Luis

-cuando él era joven tenía una novia, él la quería mucho, ella se llamaba liza nosotras éramos amigas, íbamos volando en busca de aventuras pero un día ocurrió un accidente, hubo un incendio y ella estaba atrapada junto a mi tío, el logro salir de allí pero ella no-al terminar el relato las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-debió ser duro para ti- le dijo consolándola

 **Y hasta aquí el cap, corto como siempre, espero les guste.**

 **¿Quiénes el muchacho?¿en que está relacionado con el sujeto misterioso?¿porque jess estaba nerviosa por la pregunta de Luis? Estas respuestas en el próximo cap.**

 **Por cierto no se les olvide estar atentos a cuando mi amiga sube la historia que les mencione arriba.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Bye**


	7. Los secretos de Jessica y el destino de

**Hola a todos, les pido que me excusen por "abandonar" esta historia, en realidad nunca la abandonaría pero verán he tenido exámenes, muchas tareas del colegio y empecé a leer libros lo cual me dejo casi sin tiempo, pero he vuelto con esta historia y la verdad tengo muchas otras en mente pero ya saben falta de tiempo. No prometo que pueda escribir muy seguido más lo intentare y en el capítulo anterior olvide decir que actualizare cuando tenga tiempo, no se preocupen no voy a cancelar el fic.**

 **Mensaje importante: cami y los agentes (para quien no lo sepa es un fic que estoy escribiendo con mew neckochan en el perfil de ella) segura pronto pero este es el doble de complicado de actualizar porque ella también está ocupada haciendo otras cosas y lo seguiremos pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Bueno no los aburro más y que comience el cap.**

 **Capítulo 7: los secretos de Jessica y el destino de luis.**

-así fue- dijo Jess secándose las lágrimas- pero eso da igual ahora, tenemos que seguir con lo de que conozcas el mundo-

-bien, creo que deberíamos descansar- dijo Luis sonriéndole

-me parece bien- le devolvió la sonrisa-

Más tarde entrada la noche Jess se encontraba afuera mirando las estrellas cuando alguien la empujo y la sostuvo de los brazos para que no se soltara, Jess al reconocer aquel sujeto se impresiono mas estaba furiosa y nerviosa, en un movimiento rápido se liberó y cambio de lugar con él, ahora ella era la que lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-parece que sigues siendo igual de hábil chiquita- dijo el muchacho

-te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de llamarme así-le respondió ella- ahora explícate Erick, que es lo que haces aquí?- aumento el agarre que tenía en las muñecas del muchacho y con uno de los brazos de este empezó a apretarle el cuello

-oye cálmate, solo he venido a hablar-se defendió el muchacho tratando de soltarse más le resultó inútil

-sé que no es así, él te mando para llevarme haya- dijo Jess apretando aún más fuerte

-podrías solo escucharme un momento y soltarme, me haces daño- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-*suspiro*bien- lo soltó y ambos se levantaron- será mejor que hables rápido-dijo Jess impaciente

-Jess el si me mando pero antes de que te eches contra mí-dijo poniendo sus manos en forma de defensa- yo vine para hacerte reflexionar, es todo-

-hacerme reflexionar en qué?-dijo Jess enfadada- en que no debería ayudarlo porque es un perdedor y así lo decretas tú?-se cruzó de brazos-o es que no confías en que pueda hacerlo

-Jess, confió en ti, pero no confió en Luis y el problema es justo que no deberías ayudarlo, las reglas de su jardín existen por algo-dijo el muchacho serio

-¿y desde cuándo te preocupan las reglas?, además vivimos fuera de allí sin reglas y estamos bien-se defendió Jess

-que no recuerdas lo que le paso al abuelo?-Jess se puso rígida ante aquel comentario

-eso fue un accidente y nosotros somos lo suficiente agiles para que no nos pase lo mismo-dijo con algo de tristeza

-ese es mi punto, nosotros podemos con esto, Luis no, si el llegara a estar en esa situación y tu intentaras salvarlo podrían morir ambos-dijo Erick

-por eso lo ayudo para que yo no tenga que salvarlo y pueda seguir su destino-dijo Jess

-chiquita solo me preocupo por ti-dijo Erick abrazándola y ella hiso lo mismo

-lo sé, pero estaré bien ya lo veras-dijo Jess e hiso una pausa-debes irte antes de que alguien te vea-

\- solo piénsalo- dijo el soltándose del abrazo -te quiero- fue lo último que dijo Erick antes de desaparecer, luego de ello Jess suspiro y se fue a descansar.

 **Pov. Erick**

Llegue hasta la cima del edificio en donde se encontraba la guarida, pero no entre, me quede afuera pensando y tratando de comprender ¿Por qué Jess no entendía que no podía ayudarlo?, mientras procesaba lo que había pasado hacia un rato me quede mirando el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas, era precioso, a Jess y a mí nos encantaba dormir mirando las estrellas pero cuando crecimos las cosas cambiaron, ya no éramos tan unidos como antes, cada uno se preocupaba por completar sus misiones y luego ocurrió lo inevitable, ella escapo y fue en busca de Luis, me encantaría recobrar los viejos tiempos, aquellos en que siempre estábamos juntos, cuando todo era claro, ahora todo se ha vuelto oscuro, los problemas con lo del abuelo, Jess, Luis y el gran misterio que aún no puedo descifrar.

-¡¿no dijiste que irías a buscarla?! –grito "jefe" sacándome de mis pensamientos

-pensé que no estabas- fue lo que dije sin apartar la mirada del cielo

-pues aquí estoy, pero tú no estás donde deberías- dijo acercándose a mi

-ya fui a buscarla- cerré un momento los ojos esperando su respuesta

-y si ya fuiste a traerla ¿dónde está?-me pregunto enfadado

-dije que iría a buscarla no a traerla- dije posando mi mirada en el

\- se suponía que traerla era tu tarea, si no la trajiste entonces ¿dónde está y que te dijo?- me pregunto

-no pienso decirte donde está pero te puedo decir que no piensa volver por ahora-le respondí

-me estoy cansando de tus fallos- eso una pequeña pausa tomando aire- ven, acompáñame-

-¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunte con la esperanza de que no fuera…

-con el halcón- pues sí lo era

-no quiero ir- le dije

-vendrás con migo te guste o no- dijo poniéndose firme, sabía que no tenía opción así que fui con él.

 **Fin pov. Erick**

Entraron en el local de la reunión y se encontraron con un guarda espaldas bloqueándoles el paso

-a donde se dirigen- les dijo este

-venimos a ver al halcón- le contesto jefe

-pasen los está esperando- dijo el guarda espaldas quitándose del camino

Fueron por el extenso pasillo hasta una puerta la cual estaba abierta, entraron y dentro había dos guardias, había un sillón grande y en frente un sillón individual en el cual se encontraba el halcón, en medio de los sillones había una pequeña mesilla.

-siéntense- dijo el halcón, ambos obedecieron y se sentaron- que noticias traen para mí-

-no mucho- dijo jefe – están en la selva es todo lo que se-

-y no has averiguado quien es la chica?- le pregunto molesto halcón- y que hace el aquí?-dijo señalando a Erick

\- él era quien se suponía me ayudaría con esto, pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho- le contesto jefe

-pensé que te gustaba hacer las cosas por tu cuenta- le dijo halcón

-es solo que el…-

\- no quiero tus excusas- lo interrumpió halcón- quiero que me traigas lo que te pedí-

-no es fácil conseguir dicha información- intervino Erick

-bien, solo consigan todos los detalles posibles o tendré que mandar a alguien más por ellos-dijo levantándose del sillón- de cualquier forma creo que no hay que preocuparnos demasiado por el momento-

-porque lo dice?- pregunto jefe

-conozco a Luis, volverá al jardín por su amigo y cuando lo haga no le ira bien-

-eso podría tardar bastante – dijo Erick

-así es, necesito que tarde lo suficiente como para tener listo a su amigo, así tarde años lo hará-

-listo para qué?- pregunto jefe

-todo a su tiempo- le respondió el halcón- por ahora váyanse y vigílenlos- termino este

Ambos salieron y cuando se encontraron lo suficiente lejos Erick se detuvo en frente de jefe

-¿se te olvido contarme que también la buscaba a ella?- dijo Erick molesto

\- iba a decírtelo pero lo olvide- dijo jefe

-se suponía que buscara a Luis no a Jess, ¿Cómo se supone que haremos?, no podemos decirle la verdad- dijo Erick exasperado

-lo sé, porque crees que no le dije nada, esto se me salió un poco de las manos-dijo jefe

-¡¿un poco?! , Es que acaso no conoces a halcón-le regaño Erick

-tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, además él dijo que era probable que Luis tardara años en ello, debemos esperar y mantener el secreto a salvo en ese tiempo-dijo jefe tratando de calmarlo

-*suspiro* solo espero que ese plan funcione-termino Erick

 **Me llego inspiración para este cap, allí tienen el nombre del muchacho y por si no quedo claro, halcón es el superior del sujeto misterioso y el sujeto misterioso es jefe, estos son apodos porque aún no puedo revelar sus nombres.**

 **¿Qué relación tiene Jess con Erick y jefe? ¿Quién es el halcón? ¿Cuál es el secreto que le ocultan a halcón? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y más próximamente.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap y otra vez perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, comenten lo que piensan de la historia en los reviews y sus respuestas a estas preguntas, nos veremos luego con un nuevo capítulo de "** ** _Diario de una lombriz"_** **que realmente está muy bueno, se los dice la creadora de este fic.**

 **Se despide esta escritora, bye.**


	8. La verdad duele

**Hola queridísimos lectores,** **no me odien plis, se que hace casi un año que no actualizo pero esta vez tuve un gran problema y no exagero, me quede sin internet, y tengo pc de los que tienen torre, este cap lo habia escrito hace mucho pero no lo podia subir y disculpen el exagerado retrazo pero simplemente no podia,** **les agradezco seguir esta historia, pero me gustaría que dejaran mas reviews, en fin, especifico que los apodos que puse en el antiguo cap. son temporales, hasta que se descubra quienes son realmente.**

 **subire tres cap seguidos como modo de disculpa empezando por este, espero les guste.**

 **Sin más aquí el cap.**

 **Capítulo 8: La verdad duele**

 _Agosto 21_

 _Es increible como pasa rapido el tiempo y como suseden tantas cosas a la vez, han pasado ya casi cuatro años desde que me fui de "el FLORAL", desde ello conocí a Jessica y Pit, Jessica mi "amiga" a la que no veo hace mucho, y yo me pregunto ¿cómo pude confiar en ella?¿cómo no vi que algo me ocultaba?, tal vez estaba segado por la "aventura por el mundo" a la que ella me llevava, Angela, una lechusa que conoci gracias a jessica, fue la que me acompaño cuando me separe de jess, fue duro dejarla pero en aquel momento lo que mas me dolia era que no me hubiera contado todo y me duele seguir sin respuestas, lo unico que supe en aquel entonces solo sabia que conocia a un tal Erick y este conocia a personas en busca de mi entre los cuales estaba Jess, aunque nunca supe quien mas me estaria buscando y, cuando me entere de eso, no le permiti hablar ni explicarme, simplemente me fui y le pedi que nunca me volviera a buscar, que me olvidara. Desde entonces he viajado con Angela pero mi proposito se convirtio buscar respuestas un año hacia acá ya que a parte de lo que ya sabia, poco habia encontrado en este momento me siento perdido en un lugar sin respuestas, aunqueme senti perdido desde que me di cuenta de que sin Jessica todo sería diferente, pero volviendo al tema he buscado respuestas en muchos lugares y ahora pienso que el lugar donde podrian estar, por mas que no me gusta aquello, es..._

 **Narra Luis**

llevaba un tiempo escribiendo en mi diario, metido en mis pensamientos, hasta que senti un golpe, al levantar la vista vi a Angela llamando mi atencion

-¿qué haces?-pregunto ella

-escribo en mi diario-

-¿y no me has prestado atencion verdad?- negue con la cabeza ella suspiro

-te he dicho que deveriamos salir a divertirnos un rato-

-no estoy de humor- le conteste

-nunca que te lo pido lo estas-dijo ella haciendo una pausa- pero yo siempre te convenso-

-estoy ocupado con mi diario-dije cortante

-claro ya no tienes tiempo para tu amiga- dijo poniendose un ala en el pecho como si le hubiera dolido- te parece si me ahorras la súplica y dices que si- la ultima palabra la alrgo un poco y puso cara esperanzada

me lo pense no habia nada que perder- bien- ella dio brinquitos por mi respuesta- dame cinco pra terminar de escribir y nos vamos-y eso ise, termine de escribir y fuimos a la ciudad.

Habíamos estado alojándonos en el depósito de una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, de vez en cuando salíamos, molestabamos a la gente o nos reuniamos con un grupo de chicos que Ángela conocía los cuales poco tiempo de conocerlos nos habiamos echo amigos o conocidos que pasaban el rato. desendimos en el parque donde se supone estarian los demas, efectivamente estaban cerca de un arbol molestando a una ardilla que creia poder volar.

-crei que estarian haciendo algo importante- dije para llamar su atencion, las tres lombrices se giraron

-lucas!- exclamo Albert, usando ese el apodo que me tenia- pensamos que te quedarias encerrado en tu madriguera- no me iso mucha gracia y a Veronica tampoco porque lo golpeo en el hombro-auch!-

-no seas patan Al- le dijo Roni -que bueno que vengas- me dijo ella

-yo tambien quiero golpearlo- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a Roni- ¿qué te cuentas Lu?- él y Al tenían una mania con los apodos

-Lo mismo de siempre-dije con aire cansado-¿qué cosa tienen en mente chicos?-ice una pausa- que no sea molestar a la ardilla que cree poder volar-

-yo puedo volar- dijo la ardilla- solo observa lombriz- acto seguido se tiri del arbol con los brazos extendidos, justo antes de golpear el suelo lo atraparon Andrew y Matt las aves que acompañaban a Al y Roni respectivamente

\- lo lamento amigo- dijo Moira (el ave de Jack) - tal vez en otra vida-

Al era algo brabucon y busca problemas, jack era "El alma de la fiesta" como decia el era bromista y compasivo, y Roni era calmada y regulaba a los otros dos, en cuanto a las aves Andrew era el valiente y respetuoso (cosa que no le iba mucho a Al), Moira era la inteligente, y Matt era el bromista. Ellos seis se habian sido un grupo de amigos desde hace mucho, yo por el contrario, los conocia hace casi un año, mas no era parte del grupo y no queria estar en el, porque lgun dia los dejaria pero por el momento era "parte de la accion" , y otra razon por la que no queria era que no compartia todo con ellos, no sabian la historia completa, para ellos era que soy un explorador y que conoci a Angela gracias a una amiga de ella, pero sobre el floral y la historia con Jessica no sabian nada y lo preferia asi.

-deveriamos ir a la feria- propuso Jack

-a la feria se ha dicho- grito Al y pues nada a la feria

 **Narra Jessica**

Una traidora, asi me sentia desde que Luis se fue dos años atras, cuando descubrio lo que le ocultaba, mas jamas me dejo explicarle, nunca supo todo, la razon por la que lo ayudaba o porque no se lo dije. Ahora, me encontraba con Erick, hullendo, tratando de que Halcon no nos encontrara, y estaba recordando lo que paso ese dia...

 **Flash back.**

Iba de regreso al refuguio donde Luis, Pit, Angela y yo nos habiamos quedado desdehace poco, habiamos recorrido bastante, todo en el mismo continente, Luis se habia visto facinadocon todo lo que habiamos visto y vivido en estos dos años y se habia echo muy amigo de angela, mas no le haia contado todo pero preferia guardar el secreto por ahora, el se veia feliz y despreocupdo, todo lo controrrio a cuando comezabamos el viaje, y mi suerte es tan buena que justo cuando creia que todo era color de rosa de entre los arboles aparecio Erick

-hola pequeña- dijo el calmado

-pense que habia dicho muchas veces que no volvieses- le dije calmada, desde que lo habia visto en la selva el siempre aparecia por mas que le pedia que se alejase

-lo mio no es seguir ordenes- dijo el con su sonrisa burlona - oye te invito a una fiesTa !que te parece?-

-Erick ya te he dicho que estoy ocupada- dije y di media vuelta para irme

-ocupada- dijo Erick pensativo- ocupada mintiéndole a Luis y diciendo ayudarlo, si muy ocupada-suspire

-oye no puedes culparme así, tengo mis razones y trato de protegerlo-

-como, ¿haciendo que todo parezca un cuento de hadas, un mundo donde el mal no existe? Vaya forma de protegerlo-dijo con cierto tono de molestia

-él ya tiene muchos problemas para que yo le dé más-

-exacto deja de encerrarlo en esa burbuja y ven con migo, así ya no le darás problemas-

-tal vez no se ve bien pero tengo que hacerlo-

-claro dile eso a Luis-

-¿decirme que?- dijo Luis apareciendo en la escena y mirándome a los ojos

-Luis- dije, me quede en shock

-¿decirme que Jessica? y ¿quién es el?- dijo Luis molesto, mirando a Erick

-déjame presentarme soy Erick- dijo haciendo una reverencia, no sabía que hacer pero sabía que tener a Erick allí no ayudaba

-Erick vete- dije pero el solo se cruzó de brazos- Erick por favor- abrió la boca para decir algo pero Luis lo interrumpió

-No-dijo y volvió su vista a mí- quiero que me expliques Jessica y no te molestara que Erick este aquí ¿o sí?-hiso énfasis en "Erick"

-Luis yo, yo… no- el seguía mirándome fríamente- no te he dicho toda la verdad- dije casi en un susurro

-y cuál es esa "verdad"- hiso comillas con los dedos- que no me has dicho- no sabía que decir

-muchos te buscan- dijo Erick por mí- nosotros tratamos de atraparte sin que a Jessica le pase nada malo-

-nosotros- repitió Luis- ¿eso te incluye a ti Jessica?-yo solo asentí- todo esto, ¿es solo para entregarme?-

-Luis no, déjame explicarte…- y el me interrumpió

-No Jessica ya me quedo todo claro- dijo en un tono seco- anda vete con el, vete y déjame en paz- dijo subiendo la voz, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse

-Luis espera- dije acercándome a el- Luis por favor- lo tome del brazo- Luis…-se giró hacia mi

-No- se soltó de mi agarre de un tirón- olvídalo Jessica- se acercó a mí- olvídate de mí- dio la vuelta y se fue, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y no intente secarlas

 **Fin Flash back.**

Pero jamás pude olvidar, no pude olvidar el odio en su mirada antes de irse

 **Aquí otro capítulo, espero les allá gustado, tenía planeado hacerlo de otra forma pero se me ocurrió una idea que verán en los siguientes capítulos, por cierto creo que voy a cambiar la historia, seguirá siendo lo mismo pero no serían lombrices sino personas, y también el título y no será "diario de una persona" como dijo una amiga.**

 **En fin quiero que me digan que opinan de esto y les agradezco por leer. Tengo un nuevo portátil :)**

 **¿Qué pasara con Luis y Jessica? ¿Volverán a verse? ¿Luis encontrara las repuestas a tiempo?**

 **Todo esto y más próximamente**

 **Bye.**


	9. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

la nuava version de la historia se encuentra en wattpad con el nombre de "Mi Diaro, Donde todo comenzo" alli voy a estar subiendola y talvez despues la suba aca pero bueno no he dejado la historia tiene nueva version y deverian leer todo desde el princiopio ya que cambie varias cosas pero en si la historia es la misma solo que con personas.

bueno pongan rewievs y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
